Female sterilization typically involves occluding the fallopian tubes to prevent sperm access to an egg within a female's fallopian tube. One conventional female sterilization procedure is laparoscopic tubal occlusion. In this procedure, an incision is made in the abdominal wall to provide access to the fallopian tubes. The tubes are surgically occluded with the aid of a laparoscope, for example, using bipolar or monopolar coagulation. Laparoscopic tubal occlusion is invasive and requires multiple incisions and passing of several instruments and a gaseous distension medium into the patient's abdomen. Thermal and mechanical injury to the surrounding tissues and organs has been reported.
Minimally invasive transcervical approaches to female sterilization have also been used. One such procedure involves placing small, flexible devices into the fallopian tubes; the devices are inserted transcervically into the uterine cavity providing access to the fallopian tubes. The devices are made from polyester fibers and metals and once in place, body tissue grows into the devices and blocks the fallopian tubes. The devices are intended to permanently remain in the patient's body. Some procedures use radio frequency (RF) energy emitted from an implanted device to thermally damage the uterotubal junction and cause it to constrict around a device, e.g., a plug, which is left in place at the junction. Other procedures are available including inserting a tissue fibrosing material into the fallopian tube to encourage fibrous growth to occlude the tube. Ligature procedures to occlude the tubes are also used.